Autonomous
by AnonymousOtakuFangirl
Summary: Post-war. 'Running away; that's what he was good at.' New chapter out! Sakura is nearly attacked. He saves her. She didn't want or need him to. Her head's saying no, but her heart is screaming yes. Broken, how will she learn to accept him? Tragic. Read, review, fav, follow if you like. Kakashi is hokage and is set in The Last. SASUSAKU. *Help pls, I messed up.*
1. Melancholy

Running away; that's what he was good at. He never thought of anyone but himself. His pain was the worst type. Nobody felt as lonely as him. Nobody could even begin to comprehend the pain of losing a loved one. Nobody has ever experienced what he has.

Sakura was visiting a joint grave. She picked up pink cherryblossoms from Ino's Flower Shop. She laid it down on the grey stone. She crouched and wiped dust off the surface. Her smile was wide but wistful. She took a shaky breath as a tear escaped from her lid. She laughed, quickly wiping it away.

''Hi, Kaa-san, Otosan! Forgive me for crying. I'll try not to!'' She fondly put an image of her smiling parents in her mind. She told them about her day at the hospital and how she was doing. The sun was just about to dip below the horizon, creating an iridescent, twilight glow in the vast expanse of velvet. It was late. After spending nearly a whole hour with her dead parents, she got up and bid them a farewell. Getting carried away, Sakura did not even notice how dark it had become.

Who knew the type of creeps that could do stuff to her at this time of night? She was exhausted having done three shifts consecutively. As she made her way to her lonely and barely used apartment, she took a shortcut through an alleyway. Darkness consumed everything. Sakura was becoming anxious and her footstep quickened. She could feel multiple weak chakras close by, closing in on her. She could see a huge man with a hood obscuring his face, tailing her. Just as she turned around, she smashed into a brick wall, the force causing her to take a couple of steps back.

Her jade eyes widened in alarm as her heart beat erratically against her chest. How could she protect herself with civilians in the buildings caging them in together? She'd hurt them unintentionally.

Onyx stared back at her. ''Hn.'' His sharingan and rinnegan flared as he looked over her trembling shoulder, scaring away the civilian thug.

Suddenly, she was angry. She could protect herself. She didn't need _his _help. ''Sasuke.'' She gave a curt nod as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder tighter as she squeezed past him. She felt a huge hand on her forearm. She icily eyed his hand touching her. She looked up, calculatingly.

His deep, silky baritone reached her flushed ears. ''You might want to pay attention to your surroundings, instead of having me save your ass.'' He shoved her arm back. She staggered, trying to regain her balance.

Blinding rage overwhelmed Sakura. ''Don't you _dare_.'' She walked away, afraid of what might happen if she continued to be plagued by his presence. He spoiled her amazing day.

''Tch.'' He went in a puff of smoke.

She made it to her apartment without a problem. She took her pink, fur-lined coat of and threw it in the middle of her landing. Bras, underwear, blouses, kunais and odd pieces of clothes were strewn all over her abode.

She went to her desk in a tank top and boy shorts. She had seven gigantic piles of paperwork from the hospital. It was hard being the head medic and that meant inhumane amount of writing. She took her seat with her mug of coffee and set to work until dawn. She watched the sun rise then went to sleep. Roughly an hour later, her alarm clock went off and she dragged herself off the desk she fell asleep on and took a shower. She went through her daily morning routine. She smiled as she thought to herself, _the most sleep I got this whole week_.

She went to the hospital before all the workers, as usual. She worked for three hours when the hospital officially opened for the rest of the morning workers. She loved every second of it.

Around noon, Tsunade walked in to Sakura's office. She grabbed the young medic's attention just as she removed her scrubs and was only in her bra wiping blood off her hands with a sullen look on her face.

Tsunade faltered. She knew the expression all too well. ''It wasn't your fault.'' But, even she knew words didn't make it better so she opted for silence. ''I order you to take a break.''

Fully clothed, Sakura shuffled past her, her whole body numb. Where would she go? The only one she associated with mostly was Ino and she was probably at work interrogating a nutjob. She walked around Konoha, hunched over with very dark and visible bags. It's times like these when she doesn't know how to control herself. It's times like these when the depression and grief hit her with full impact all over again. She sat outside of a cafe in the freezing cold. She had hot chocolate for the sole purpose of keeping her hands warm. She didn't deserve to eat or drink; her patients won't ever eat or drink again. She was in her coat.

Her hands were visibly shaking as her heart physically hurt. An overwhelming sense of nostalgia and lump in her throat formed. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She let her rose tresses obscure her face as countless and endless tears streamed down her face. The hot chocolate forgotten, Sakura silently cried as she thought of that child.

''_Momma! Please! Wake up! You're all I have! Please Momma! I feel so lonely! Mom! I'm sorry for everything! Please come back!'' _

Sakura's heart shattered at the sight of the young boy. His mom was headed to where her own mother and father are.

Sasuke sat down opposite of Sakura, knowing he didn't know anyone alive with that ridiculous hair colour. She was crying and she didn't know he was watching her.


	2. Dependence

Sensing his cold and detached chakra, she stiffened. ''Go away.''

All he ever seemed to do when it came to his ex-teammate. Uncomfortable and at a loss for words, he silently shuffled around the table and patted her back. His face flushed as she suddenly stiffened. They were practically strangers at this point in time.

He didn't like seeing her like this, no matter how much it bothered him. She was definitely not the lovesick fangirl he left over seven years ago. She didn't use honorifics anymore and she certainly wasn't kind to him and it was unsettling. A lot has happened and he knows the war made all of them age faster and miss out on many experiences. They survived. No matter how much they grew apart, a fraction of him will always worry about her and protect her from afar.

''No.''

''I can't deal with you right now. I'll tell you one more time, _go_ away.'' Her jade orbs were fierce as her teeth grinded and she clenched her fists tightly under the table.

''Or what?''

A tear fell down her face. Being strong wasn't all it was made out to be. She felt so lonely and weak in that moment. She couldn't hold back all the grief, anguish and horrors she faced on a day-to-day basis. She choked on her sobs, letting out a strangled sound. Embarrassed, she looked down encompassing her hood around her head on the icy table.

Was it him that made her cry harder? That's all his point in their lives, what right did he have to touch her? He cleared his throat as he regained his composure.

''Yo, why are you crying? It's so annoying.''

A small smile creeped its way on her lips. ''Ano, Sasuke,'' she slowly lifted her head. ''If it's so _annoying,_ why are you so curious?''

Sasuke's face was turning as red as the tomato he loves to eat so much. ''Tch.''

She let out a watery giggle. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she said, ''I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing being weak in front of someone who doesn't respect you as a shinobi or a person.''

_Pang, _he felt a pain in his heart. Is that what she really thought of him? She had said it so casually and easily, as if it was just another fact of life. ''Sakura, I...'' What could he say? All of his actions and words until then have been minimal towards her these past few years because he felt ashamed. How would she know though? ''Hn… If you need to talk, I'll listen this one time only. It's cold, let's go to the compound.''

Sakura's eyes widened. Her jaw went slack. ''It's okay. I can deal with this by myself. I'm a big girl.'' She stood up and began walking towards her apartment. Before she could take another step, Sasuke grabbed her forearm with a frightening speed. He felt her tense up again.

''Please. U-um… Sakura, I know it's way overdue. But I'm sorry for everything that has happened since the day I left you on the bench, unconscious.'' He bowed down in sincere apology. He appeared to be shaking. His voice cracked, ''You don't have to ever forgive me, but I want to atone for all of my sins. My biggest one was hurting you. Let me do this for you. _Please._''

She curtly nodded her head as she knew a fraction of her heart couldn't get him out of there. No matter what, she would love him and it worried her, the power he held over her heart. She allowed him to slip his large, warm hand in hers, leading her to his abode.

As they went up the steps leading to the front door of the huge place, having entered the big gates allowing them into the Uchiha Compound, he fumbled around as he tried to get his keys out with his only hand, their contact lost. He opened the door and Sakura expected to see this.

Was it him that made her cry harder? That's all his point in their lives, what right did he have to touch her? He cleared his throat as he regained his composure.

''Yo, why are you crying? It's so annoying.''

A small smile creeped its way on her lips. ''Ano, Sasuke,'' she slowly lifted her head. ''If it's so _annoying,_ why are you so curious?''

Sasuke's face was turning as red as the tomato he loves to eat so much. ''Tch.''

She let out a watery giggle. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she said, ''I don't want to tell you. It's embarrassing being weak in front of someone who doesn't respect you as a shinobi or a person.''

_Pang, _he felt a pain in his heart. Is that what she really thought of him? She had said it so casually and easily, as if it was just another fact of life. ''Sakura, I...'' What could he say? All of his actions and words until then have been minimal towards her these past few years because he felt ashamed. How would she know though? ''Hn… If you need to talk, I'll listen this one time only. It's cold, let's go to the compound.''

Sakura's eyes widened. Her jaw went slack. ''It's okay. I can deal with this by myself. I'm a big girl.'' She stood up and began walking towards her apartment. Before she could take another step, Sasuke grabbed her forearm with a frightening speed. He felt her tense up again.

''Please. U-um… Sakura, I know it's way overdue. But I'm sorry for everything that has happened since the day I left you on the bench, unconscious.'' He bowed down in sincere apology. He appeared to be shaking. His voice cracked, ''You don't have to ever forgive me, but I want to atone for all of my sins. My biggest one was hurting you. Let me do this for you. _Please._''

She curtly nodded her head as she knew a fraction of her heart couldn't get him out of there. No matter what, she would love him and it worried her, the power he held over her heart. She allowed him to slip his large, warm hand in hers, leading her to his abode.

As they went up the steps leading to the front door of the huge place, having entered the big gates allowing them into the Uchiha Compound, he fumbled around as he tried to get his keys out with his only hand, their contact lost. He opened the door and Sakura expected to see this.

It was very dark and cold, hard wood covered the floor. He opened the door wide as he let her in first. He closed the door after himself and shook the snow of his clothes after taking his sandals off and his poncho. He hung it on a hook and gestured for Sakura to do the same, taking her coat and hanging it next to his. blushing profusely at how dense she must've looked to him, she turned away, admiring the grand staircase and chandelier. He switched the lights on, little light bulbs flickering on one by one along the walls and then the massive chandelier lights burst into life. Sakura was amazed. _This _was how the Uchiha Mansion was rebuilt as a small repayment for Itachi. There were portraits that had been saved which were elegantly hung on the walls. There were little pictures of Sasuke with his family. There were a lot of his mom and a few with his dad. Most of the pictures, however, were of Itachi and Sasuke looking young and _happy._

Sakura was gaping as Sasuke quietly watched her, grinning to himself. He began walking in the direction of the living room, Sakura trailing behind him. The Uchiha Mansion was a _castle. _There were red, velvet plush sofas and beautiful wallpaper in the place where he called living room. It had an open kitchen, which was also huge. He had a little table with two chairs and everything a normal kitchen had, but it was to such a high standard. Suddenly, Sakura's throat went dry and she swallowed thickly. If she tried saving up for a century, she still wouldn't make enough money to afford anything in the house. He grabbed her hand again, without looking at her, he led her to the couch and used his only hand to take the bandage off his head, allowing his head to breath.

''Do you want to tell me why you were crying on a cafe table in the snow by yourself?'' He casually asked. Sakura stared at him. He looked beautiful. His bangs covered the eye with the rinnegan. Then she looked away from his intense gaze, down at her lap. She was fidgeting with her fingers.

''Sasuke, if I start now, I don't think I can stop. I need to get out a _lot _of grief. I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything.'' A tear came out as she hid behind her hair, which was longer.

''Shut up and talk.'' She looked at him about to laugh when she saw him smirk. She knew he knew that would make her laugh. So she did before facing him, crossing her legs.

_''_I lost a patient. Everyone survived but one woman. She was a single mother and her son was screaming that he was sorry. Even though my mom wasn't a single mother, that's exactly how I reacted when I was told my parents were dead after I recovered from the war.'' She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, getting it out of her face. She looked up at him as she saw him react. They'd been avoiding each other for years. Of course he didn't know. He remained quiet but his expression looked pained at the revelation. ''I was an awful daughter to my parents and if I could go back, I swear I'd be so different. Lord knows how sorry I am. I really did take them for granted, Sasuke. Even though I had you and Naruto on my team. Do you remember the first time we spoke when Team 7 was formed?'' She looked at him and he nods, awkwardly looking away as he remembers what he said to her. ''You told me I had no clue what it was like to be lonely and that I was annoying.'' He was about to open his mouth but she stopped him and lightly chuckled. ''It's fine and that was true, every word. I had never experienced it so that was the day I decided to be nicer to Naruto so I want to thank you. But I really didn't know what loneliness felt. I always had a family. I was a brat. I used to talk back to my mom, called her 'annoying', and when she'd nag or irritate me I used to call her a 'failure of a shinobi' because she chose to settle down and raise a family. At the time, I had no clue why she'd want to stop being a Jounin and be a housewife. I really didn't. I could never imagine myself leaving my job for a man. But now I know exactly why, and the sad thing is, I could never show her how much I truly loved her and how I liked her nagging me and how she was always right and I was wrong. Kami-Sama, I was so, so wrong. I was spoilt and I regret everything and if I had another chance, I'd tell her I loved her more, I'd stop insulting and thinking so low of her. No words could ever bring her back or my dad. I visit their grave everyday and I'm still ashamed.'' She was shaking. Then, she quietly sobbed, biting her lips in a desperate effort to not look stupid in front of _him._

''Let it go, Sakura. It's okay, I'll be here every second. Cry until your heart's content.'' He motioned for her to come closer to him, reluctantly she did. He wrapped his single hand around the back of her neck, pushing her head against his pectorals. She sank into his warmth, his clean aftershave. She cried. It felt so good. To let it go with someone there to listen, without judgement is all she ever wanted.

He rested his chin in her bubblegum tresses as he whispered sweet nothings and soothing words to her. She fell asleep laying on him. He really didn't know how they went from sitting up, to her straddling his waist, but it happened. He pulled the throw off the top of the couch and draped it over them. His hand was on her lower back as sleep overcame him.

Early in the morning, Sakura cracked her eyes open, wiping the sleep out of them. Her bed felt harder and bumpier than she'd remembered but she wanted to bury her face in her pillow as her neck began to strain from facing the side in such a bad manner. She turned, hitting her nose on something hard yet soft. Her lips was met with a soft warmth, with a bit of wetness. She opened her eyes again. She was met with black, shaggy hair fanned out on a couch cushion, smooth, clear porcelain and a troubled visage that did not belong to her. Then she saw their lips connected. She suddenly felt very dizzy and hot. _She was kissing… _Then, it dawned on her, the events of last night.

''SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEH!'' Their lips were still connected as she screamed. She jumped and wriggled all over him trying to get off, but the plush sofa caused them to sink deeper into it, causing her to get trapped into him further. He opened his eyes.

Sakura.

Kissing.

His.

Lips.

And.

Sitting.

On.

Where.

He.

Pee-peed.

He was so hot and bothered, his pants became too tight as she stiffened. She looked down. She broke the contact as she got off him. ''Let's not ever mention this again.''

''Agreed,'' he said as he made his way to have a cold shower.

**Epilogue**

Little did they know, that that was the day the dynamic changed between the two. They became closer. They started to make the effort of hanging out more. They went to the movies together, went on missions together. Once he asked her out, romantically and she said yes. They started dating. They were happier. He proposed. She said yes. They got married. They had a beautiful daughter called Sarada and they loved each other, always.


End file.
